


Heavy Cream

by kenjideath, strykelass



Series: Plan B [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Thick Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenjideath/pseuds/kenjideath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strykelass/pseuds/strykelass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The further Seth gets in his pregnancy, the more help he needs releasing his milk. Luckily, Dean is up for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Cream

**Author's Note:**

> An experiment where we traded off writing the same fic in a google doc. See what wonders are possible through teamwork?

Seth had been rubbing at his chest all day, off and on, and now he seemed to have given up on whatever internal war he’d been fighting with himself. Huffing out a frustrated breath, he yanked the loose pregnancy shirt over his head and tossed it onto the coffee table.

Dean felt hot suddenly. It was fucking unfair how Seth kept getting sexier, and he’d been pretty damn sexy to start with. Eight months in and Seth was  _ overflowing _ , so round it made Dean’s mouth water, the full, sweet scent of him growing thicker and tastier by the day. He barely fit into his clothes anymore, too warm and big to be bothered with keeping them on.

And apparently that was wasn’t the only thing that was overflowing, Seth kept palming his full tits and hissing as little trickles of milk seeped out.

Already feeling a little light-headed, Dean plopped down on the couch next to Seth, curling in tight to his body heat. “You sore, babe?” Dean purred. “Want a lil' massage from your alpha?”

Seth shot him a dirty look. “Don’t do me any favors,” he said dryly, but he dropped his hands and shifted to give him easier access.

Dean concentrated on not drooling. Seth really hated that, but his swollen tits were such a damn treat. They were thick and full anytime that Dean saw them lately, and more often than not, they were red and flushed, too. The nipples were pulled up, taught and needy. Dean cupped the underside gently, knowing how tender they were. Seth’s pained little sound made him keenly aware of how hard he was in his pants, but he could ignore it for now.

He bounced Seth’s tits lightly in his hands, letting himself appreciate the weight and heft of them for a few seconds before Seth punched him in the shoulder. “They’re  _ sore _ ,” he snapped.

Dean chuckled and leaned forward to press a kiss on the top of Seth’s right breast. “Sorry, sweetheart,” he said. “Let me make it up to you.”

Dean pinched Seth’s fat nipples and let his milk spill out. It leaked freely over Dean’s hands and onto Seth’s huge stomach. Even better, Seth gasped like Dean had just fucked him and arched into the feeling. “Fuck, Dean,” he rasped, and Dean gave him a feral smirk, pinching harder.

Seth gave a lusty whine and started trying to hump his mate's leg, but he couldn’t quite reach- having lost most of his maneuverability as he gained weight. His scent grew rich with need and Dean set a harsh rhythm, pinching Seth’s perky nipples tight before releasing them, again and again. His milk kept splashing out, making Dean’s mouth water, and Seth arched under him as much as he could. 

“Oh, fuck,” Seth panted. He sounded drugged out, more than half gone. “More, take – take more.”

Dean couldn’t fall on him fast enough. He let one hand give up pinching in favor of cupping a nice, warm handful, and took the other nipple into his mouth. Seth let out the ragged groan he usually saved for when he was shivering around a knot, and then Dean started to swallow.

It didn’t take long for hands to find their way into Dean’s hair, yanking fit to make him bald. Dean was in fuckin’ heaven; Seth’s milk slid down his throat so sweet and his tits were so hot and full in his hands. He hefted the breast he was drinking from carefully, coaxing out more milk. Alpha instincts purred in approval, satisfied that his pup would be well fed. Honeyed scent filled up his nostrils as he drank, his senses overloading with loving eustress.

Nowadays, it took lots of care and attention to totally drain Seth, his heaving chest growing more plump and fat with each act of lessening. Dean's hands were the only cure for that sore pressure, building up and making his nipples painfully sensitive. Several minutes of care, throaty moans and tweaking later, Seth’s tits were still hefty to the touch, but the urgency to fuck was greater.

"C'mere big boy." Dean wrenched his pants down, laying back on the couch and pumping at his thick cock. Seth panted, moaning and wet as he gingerly tried to balance himself over his mate, easing himself down onto his dick. It was so much easier earlier in his pregnancy when he could lay facing Dean in his lap, exchanging kisses and fondling each other chest to chest. Belly thick with baby however, he tried his best not to crush him, easing down onto his cock and laying a hand under his stomach to support himself. 

"Fuck yeah." Dean shivered, hands never too far from Seth's belly or his breasts, trying to touch every curve at once. “You sure there’s still room for me in there, sweet stuff?”

Seth dropped the last inch, the tight squeeze knocking the breath out of Dean. “Fuck off,” Seth grunted. Dean scrambled to steady his mate as he started to rock into him, thrusts shallow by necessity but hard and deep as he could manage. 

Dean groped searchingly at their joined bodies, trying to find Seth’s small cock under the huge swell of his stomach. When he finally got a hand around the little hard nub, Seth cried out so sweetly it made Dean’s skin tingle. 

"Feels good, yeah?" Dean rasped, using his palm to grind Seth’s dick up against his firm stomach and grinning maniacally as his mate screwed up his face, shivering and trying his best to ride Dean's cock despite his ungainliness. His still thick breasts wobbled slightly, shaking with Dean's grinding effort.

Too pregnant to have a really showy, wet orgasm, Seth keened and shook as Dean stiffened, moaning hoarsely as he came. It wasn't until he hoisted himself off again, unsheathing Dean from his favorite spot, that ropey spunk dripped out of him, beading crudely down his legs.

"Clean me up," Seth demanded immediately, giving Dean little time to collect himself. "I'm still so full. You didn't even get the most out of it."

"Wha-" Dean rubbed his eyes, trying to shake off the post-sex languor to be responsible. "I'm-’k..."

Seth palmed his tits, frustrated, tears of milk still leaking from the fatty nipples. “It  _ hurts _ ,” he whined. 

Usually Seth’s high-maintenance personality was an invitation for mockery, but with their post-sex bond, Dean felt his mate’s distress like needles under his fingernails. 

“Shhhh,” Dean soothed, groping Seth’s tits with clumsy fingers. “I'll make it all better, babe. Settle.”

It took a long time to drain Seth’s swollen breasts, and by the time Dean was finished they were both soaked in milk. Seth sagged in relief and nuzzled into his mate's chest as best he could, apparently intent on napping right there with Dean’s fresh erection bumping up into his legs. 

Dean smacked Seth on the thigh, more gently than he would have a few months ago. “C’mon, Bessie. You can't sleep here.”

“Mmmm,” Seth moaned into Dean’s shoulder. “Try an’ stop me.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “If you let me get up, I can rub that cream into your nipples,” he offered. 

As predicted, Seth perked up. Seth was already a big, big fan of the gel his Dam had recommended to keep his nipples from chafing. She had insisted that it was a godsend when she was pregnant with Seth based on the way it pacified Seth, Dean was inclined to agree.

Freshly cleaned up and massaged with lotion, Dean laid Seth down up against his plush body pillow and an oscillating fan, watching him fall into sleep serenely. His dark brown hair fell across his shoulders and his back, sticking to skin that glowed lusciously nowadays. Dean just leaned against the doorframe, listening to him snore, knowing that he'd want a snack and a foot rub in a half hour. 

He doted on Seth without pause because he knew every time he had to leave Seth alone for days at a time it was torturous for him. Early on, Seth had scoffed at any hint of mothering, insisting he was alright and could help himself "just fine, thanks, no thanks." But now, so heavily pregnant, just getting up the stairs was difficult. The ungainliness of his weight and the short term memory loss was one thing, but if Seth didn't express his milk at least once a day, he was cantankerous beyond all belief. 

Despite the fact that Seth had a perfectly good breast pump and two working hands, he still demanded that Dean take charge of relieving the pressure in his breasts. Dean loved getting his hands on those swollen jugs, so it wasn't an issue as long as he was home, which he was more often than not, lately. It was kind of creepy how much Hunter doted on Seth, but Dean wasn’t going to complain about his Authority-mandated exemption from house shows if it meant he could spend more time with his pregnant mate.

They had a pretty good routine going, and then Dean won the Intercontinental Championship. 

It was a good thing, definitely. Dean felt dizzy just holding it in his hands. Fucking Seth with it on was just as good as he'd dreamed, but champions didn't get to skip house shows. 

Dean spent so long kissing Seth goodbye that he almost missed his flight, and when the time came for him to fly home, he was officially so surly that even Roman couldn't stand it and ditched him the second they landed in the airport. He hadn't been apart from his mate for more than a few days in a long time and with Seth this pregnant, it was turning them both into anxious wrecks. By the time Dean was struggling to unlock the front door, all he wanted was to sleep for a year and snuggle the Dam of his pup for twice as long. 

Two steps into the house, he froze. The whole place stank of fever and misery. Dean’s protective instincts immediately kicked into gear. Throwing down his bag, he followed the scent to it's source, tracking Seth to the living room. 

Sitting in the rocking chair wearing an overlarge sweater, Seth was half sleeping, a glass of orange juice resting on the side table. Dean froze, considering for a moment, it had been just a few days and Seth was bursting at the seams, clearly ready to be finished with his pregnancy. His low hanging tummy pooched from the bottom of the garment, his face grey and exhausted.

"Hey big mama," Dean teased, coming closer and burying his head in Seth's neck, as they were want to greet each other. Seth started, shaking out of his light nap, he sniffed loudly, rubbing his eyes. 

"You said you'd be here by noon-" he croaked, hissing as he lowered his arm. Dean squatted down to his level, trying to problem solve. Seth smelled sick,  _ was he sick? _ His immune system was supposed to be really strong right now, had just a few days away from his mate compromised him so thoroughly? Dean didn't feel great away, but the moment he'd come home the uneasiness had settled. Seth was actually panting, looking fit to cry.

"It is noon," Dean mumbled, concerned. "What's wrong babe? I'm here now."

"It’s too long!" Seth cried, taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself, his hands ghosted over his front and Dean stiffened. Even through the fabric of the sweater, it was clear Seth was immense.

"You… pump?" Dean asked hopefully, already knowing the answer. He shifted in as Seth tried to pull the sweater over his head, feeling the feverish heat radiating off of him. Exposed, it was clear Seth had been sweating profusely, likely feeling chills, his belly looked fit to pop, overripe. But Dean swallowed hard, feeling personally responsible for the unbelievable swelling on his chest.

"Oh babe," Dean sighed, his cock throbbing as he could see milk straining at the buds of his nipples, so fat that his areolas had been stretched wide and flat, flushed an angry red. Even the slightest movement looked painful as Seth trembled, his fingers dancing around the area, wanting to touch, but clearly afraid of how swollen he was. "Baby, you gotta pump without me, you know that!" 

“I _ hate _ the pump,” Seth whined. “It pulls too hard and it hurts.”

Dean rested a hand gently on Seth’s swollen breast, even that light pressure making him flinch. “No offense babe, but it doesn't look like you're doing a great job of not hurting yourself.”

Dean tapped his thumb against Seth’s nipple, just testing the waters, and Seth whimpered like Dean was leaning into a fresh bruise. Tears were gathering at the corners of Seth’s eyes. 

“I don't care.” Seth sniffled. “I wanted you and you weren't here and you're supposed to take care of me.”

Seth’s voice was whiny and petulant and he was being totally unreasonable, but Dean still wanted nothing more than to kiss apologies into his skin and baby him until his pain went away. 

Or, there was one thing he wanted more, but it was what you might call a compatible need. 

“I'm here now,” Dean said. He shifted to kneel at Seth’s feet and brought both his thumbs up to gently, gently work Seth’s right nipple. 

Seth sobbed at first contact and kept whimpering without pause, until Dean was ready to tear his own throat out to protect his mate. Seth had gone so long without milking that his nipples were too tense and pained to express any milk. It took long, painful minutes for Dean to coax out the first dribbles and let them trickle down his thumb. 

"It's hard," Dean marveled, kissing the top of his breast appreciatively. "You're so warm, are you ok?"

"Too full," Seth strained, exhaling as Dean's fingers pinched just right, milk freely shooting out and away from his body. Seth keened in relieved joy, his overfull body straining to arch towards Dean and the relief he offered. 

"I'll say," he said softly, flexing his fingers and squeezing for long at the taut bud. "'m sorry babe, you're getting too big to leave here all by your lonesome." 

As soon as he'd been teased enough to lactate normally, Dean scooped Seth up and brought him to the bedroom where he could lay down and be relieved. His eyelids fluttered in ecstasy as Dean palmed his swollen pec, frowning at how the bulge of milk dimpled his skin. He nuzzled close, taking in a deep breath of that mated, thick scent, before bringing his nipple to his mouth and latching on sweetly. 

There were supposed to be all these benefits to omega's milk, for skin and hair and immune health. Dean just wanted to make Seth feel better, not really too hung up on the advantages. Seth curled into him, knotting his fingers in his hair and groaning as Dean lapped away, easily drinking huge swallows of milk with very little effort. 

Dean’s mouth seemed to be easier on Seth’s nipples than his hands had been, allowing him to drain his mate with minimal discomfort. Dean switched from breast to breast, suckling away, cupping the swollen flesh tenderly so he could feel the effects of his efforts. 

By the time Dean had gotten Seth down to what he judged was about half full, Seth was sighing with relief from the pressure. Dean could smell his scent sweetening, losing the sour taint of pain and loneliness and growing heavy with safety and comfort, love and the pleasure of being cared for. It took a minute to realize how hard he'd gotten, that his hips had started grinding his growing erection into the sheets. 

When Dean started to grow uncomfortably full, he regretfully let Seth’s nipple slip out of his mouth. Seth whimpered at the loss, but Dean was quick to pinch the swollen bud again. Milk shot out fast, splattering in Dean’s face, and Seth  _ moaned _ , the pleasure too much. 

Seth rocked his hips, struggling to rub against something, and Dean reached down with his free hand to stroke at his slit beneath his belly and cock. He was soaked, wet and needy under his hands, and Dean slipped him two fingers to shudder and clench around. 

Tears had gathered in the corners of Seth’s eyes. “How you holding up, babe?” Dean asked breathlessly. 

Seth sobbed in response. “So good, it's so good,” he gasped. A tear broke free and rolled down his cheek. “God, Dean, your hands -”

He pinched down hard on Seth's nipple and twisted the fingers inside of him, and Seth came, rolling his hips as much as he could and leaking all over in pleasure. Insides clamping around his fingers, Dean pumped up wildly, wanting him to have a nice long orgasm for once. 

He withdrew as soon as Seth collapsed down, gulping air and dripping wet, thrown by the relief and the nurturing he'd gone without for a few days. His hair stuck to his neck and cheeks, his whole body shining with sweat and spent milk. Dean sighed, drinking in the sight of his mate and rubbing a reassuring hand over the bloat of his belly, softening at the scent of his mate so satiated.

"I'm still…" Seth mumbled, kneading his chest, still letting off little leaks. "Still… milk…"

"You got a litter in here?" Dean joked, tickling the underside of his tummy and making him wince. "How are you _ that  _ productive?"

"I'm an overachiever,” Seth sighed, flattening his chest with his palms. "Get me a towel, I'm sticky."

Dean grinned, relieved that Seth was comfortable enough to complain normally again. There was still more work to do before Seth was drained dry, but the urgency was gone, and Dean could look forward to a leisurely evening of coaxing out the last of his milk. 

“Maybe I'll just lick you clean instead,” Dean teased. 

Seth head butted his shoulder gently. “Towel,” he insisted. 

Chuckling, Dean rolled of the bed. “You're lucky I like you so much,” he said, but before he could take a step, Seth caught his wrist. 

Dean turned around, wondering what else Seth was going to demand, to find Seth looking surprisingly shy, even chewing his lip nervously. 

“...Hurry back,” Seth said, finally, and Dean felt warm from his heart to his toes. He swooped down and pecked Seth on the lips. 

“‘I always do,” he purred against Seth's lips. 

Seth blushed and nuzzled against his cheek, mixing their scents, and Dean knew he was saying it back - saying that no matter what drove them apart, they would always, always end up back in each other’s arms. 

 


End file.
